New Beginning
by Lyner137
Summary: Kiri lives in her house with her bastly boyfriend. her friend from Japan comes to live with her and her BF ain't happy.
1. New Beginning

This is something completely made up and the characters come from many anime that I've seen. I do not own them!

Kiri walked down the street with a large smile on her face. An old friend from another school was transferring to her current one. She was excited. It had been ten years since she's seen Akito and his counterpart Agito. They were in Japan while she was in America. It was difficult to stay in touch with one another, but she didn't mind all that much.

"Kiri! Kiri!!" came a familiar voice.

Kiri turned around to see her long-time friend. He was as short and cute as usual. She would have glomped him to death if they weren't in the middle of the main street.

"Akito!!! How are you? And how in the world did you get here?" kiri asked while she ran to meet her friend.

"Well I landed in Miami and got a bus here." He answered.

"Where's your good for nothing brother?"

"Ikki's taking care of him for me. Hold on, Agito wants to talk to you." Akito switched his eye patch to the other side and disappeared, leaving Kiri with Agito.

"Hey Agi. Sup?" kiri said nervously

"Don't be so nervous, I'm not going to eat you. It's good to see you in person this time. Is it alright to crash at your place?"

"It's nice to see you too. Ummmm… sure, you can crash at my place for as long as you want but don't disturb Aero."

"Aero?"

"My uhhh….. boyfriend." Kiri looked away sadly and winced when Agito touched her arm.

"What's wrong?" Worry sounded in Agito's normally Cold voice.

"Nothing…"

Kiri took Agito's hand and led him down the streets of Crestview. She had forgotten how warm and comforting his hands were over the years.

Kiri waited in the kitchen as Agito slept. She didn't know if her boyfriend would approve. He rarely approved of anything. Because to him, Kiri was a helpless little girl that couldn't defy him. And she was, she was afraid of him.

Aero walked steadily through the door. He seemed to be in a good enough mood. Kiri got him a tray with his warm meal on it. She was always cooking late at night, even on school nights.

"Aero…. I-I have something to tell you." Kiri began

"Well spit it out!"

"One of my friends, a guy actually, has come from Japan and he asked if he could stay here and-"

"You said yes…."

Kiri nodded solemnly. Maybe he wasn't in such a good mood after all. Aero sat and thought for awhile. No emotion ever appeared on his face before he quickly got up and stormed his way to the guest room. Kiri quickly followed in pursuit.

Aero slammed the door open and smashed the light on. Akito woke with a start and stared at Aero. Fear shown clearly on his face small face.

"So were you planning on cheating me with this runt?!" Aero bellowed at Kiri.

"NO!!! He's just a friend!!" Kiri began to sob.

Akito switched to Agito and climbed off the bed.He faced Aero and smirked.

"So you're the guy she's been talking about? The guy she fell madly in love with? Don't make me laugh! You're nothing but trash!" Agi spat at Aero's feet.

Aero made a growling noise and raised his hand as if to hit Agi. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the room. Both Agi and Aero had bewildered faces. Kiri had jumped in at the last minute and took the hit in Agi's place. After all, she was used to getting hurt a lot these days.

"Please, Aero. I've never asked you for anything before, but I beseech you now, please don't take away everything from me!" Kiri begged.

Aero's face quickly turned to a mask of pure agony. He crept closer to Kiri but Agi got in his way.

"I think you've done enough for her tonight." Agi hissed through clenched teeth.

For the first time in his life, Aero backed down. He turned on his heel and closed the door as he left. Kiri's wails became audible when Aero's footsteps had gone. Agi sat and comforted Kiri as best he could.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Secret

Kiri walked out onto the balcony and watched Aki put his AT's on. She smiled to herself. He was amazing on his. After all, he was known as the king of the sharks pathway. She herself had once played while she was in Japan but she quit when she moved here.

"Kiri! Come play with me! I know you brought yours from Japan!" Aki urged her

"Sorry Aki! I can't! I have work to do!!" Kiri replied

Aki jumped up onto the balcony and gave her the puppy eyes. She looked away smiling.

"Only for a few minutes."

"YAY!!"

Kiri and Aki raced down the streets. They did 360 flips and soared in the air. Calling applause from watchers nearby. Kiri felt like she hadn't laughed for years. She couldn't even believe that Aki could change so much in the few weeks that he had come. Aeon rarely came home anymore and when he did, Kiri ended up skipping school the next day but she was fine with that. It didn't bother her as much since she now knew that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Let's ditch your boyfriend and go back to Japan. We ruled everything back then." Aki suggested when they stopped to take a break.

"Aki….we've talked about this."

"I know but it would be great if-"Aki was cut off by Kiri's firm voice

"Kiri the wolf is gone! And she's never coming back. Never."

Aki looked sadly at the ground. He had really hoped he could get his partner back, but he was obviously wrong. Kiri got up and held out her hand for Aki's.

"It's time to go home. We'll play at the AT park next time but don't go clawing into anyone. We're not in Japan and things are done differently here."

Aki nodded and they went home together.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry this chapter so short but I was pressed for time. I'll write more next time. OH! And plz send a review!!


	3. Time to fight back

Kiri and Aki walked through the hall together. They had arranged to have every class together by pretending that Aki couldn't speak English very well. This was definitely a lie since he was born in America. Aki switched over to Agi and he asked "What can you tell me about your real relationship with Aero?"

"He was arranged as my betrothal. My mother set us up a long time ago" Kiri answered sadly

"Then you don't love him?"

"No, I love someone else."

"Who?"

"A girl always has her secrets."

"Okay then change of subject. Why do you still live with him? And you could always fight back. I know the wolf in you would have never allowed him to treat you so badly if it would just come back."

"…"

The teacher walked in just in time to keep Agi from bugging her for an answer. She was more of an idiot that didn't know anything in America than anything else. She was afraid to do what she had done before. She was afraid she'd go too far like when she was in Japan. Kiri had promised herself that it would never happen again even if it meant destroying the wolf inside her.

The day wore on and Agi never asked her anymore personal questions. So Kiri walked home alone while Aki and Agi went to the AT park behind the school. She had made an excuse saying that she was too tired to join him though it was far from the truth. She would have loved to join him but Aero had texted her to come straight home after school. Kiri walked through the door and went to her room to find Aero waiting for her. He was reading one of her books. The book was about ATs.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Kiri asked nervously

"You know that I love you, don't you?" He said without looking at her.

"Of c-course I do." She had had this conversation with him many times before and she always came out worse for ware.

"Are you sure you know that? You sure don't act like it." He had begun to raise his voice this time.

"…"

"Answer ME!" he screamed

When Kiri didn't answer he got up and strode towards her. Kiri dropped her bags and ran for that door. Aero ran after her. Kiri felt a strong hand grasp her wrist and twist her around. The sound of a slap echoed through the room.

'I can't take this anymore!' Kiri thought to herself.

She kicked out at Aero and grasped the wrist of the hand that had her trapped. She twisted her wrist free and almost broke his. He cried out in pain as Kiri twisted his wrist even further. She twisted it so far she heard a crack. Then she let his wrist go and watched him fall to that floor whimpering like a baby. Kiri grabbed his dark brown hair and brought him up to eye level. Aero, still clutching his now broken wrist, couldn't bring himself to look her directly in the eyes. Kiri brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered

"Does it hurt?"

Aero tried to nod without much success. Kiri threw him across the floor and went over to one of her locked drawers. She unlocked it and pulled out a gun and a silencer. Aero's eyes widened in fear and he tried to get as far away from Kiri as he possibly could. Unfortunately, his body was paralyzed from pain and overwhelming fear.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't kill you. Yet." Kiri said in a cold voice

Kiri aimed the gun at Aero and pulled the trigger twice. A loud defining cry rang through the almost empty house. Blood flowed all over Kiri's carpet while she relocked her gun in the drawer. She listened to Aero's weak sobs while she searched for a first aid kit.

"At least you can't run away. Maybe I should have shot your arms to keep you from crawling too."

Kiri grabbed her first aid kit and started towards Aero. At that second, Agi came through the door. He took a quick look at Kiri then turned to face Aero. He smiled and tried his best to stifle his laugh.

"What have you done? The police will be on you for sure if they find out about this." Agi said, trying to be serious

"Well there's no one to tell them. He can't walk and you wouldn't rat me out so there's little to worry about." Kiri said as she dug though the first aid kit

Agi helped her bandage Aero's shot legs and put his wrist in a cast. Aero whimpered and struggled through the entire procedure until Agi couldn't take it anymore and punched Aero in one of his shot legs. Aero gave another cry of pain and was silence by Agi putting a hand over his nose and mouth, cutting of oxygen.

"Stop your squirming!" Agi hissed "You're lucky she didn't kill you! Now are you going to shut up and behave or do you want to get shot a final time?"

Aero shook his head as much as Agi would let him and Agi let go. Aero took deep breaths while Kiri and Agi started talking about what had happened. He was too afraid even to breathe loudly in case he provoked his girlfriend any further. He believed she would have killed him if she had really wanted to. Agi had confirmed that suspicion with his serious and cold words.

'What's she going to do with me?' Aero asked himself in his mind.

As if echoing his thoughts, Agi asked Kiri

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I'll keep him here for my own enjoyment for the time being. I can whack him and be rid of the evidence anytime I want, right?"

"You are scary."

"I'm not nearly as brutal as you."

"True."

THAT NIGHT…

Aki had helped Aero onto Kiri's bed and sat with him while Kiri went out shopping. Aero had been too afraid to fall asleep. He was afraid that he would be killed in his sleep without getting the chance to ask for his life.

"You know, you're very unlucky." Aki said out of nowhere. Aero looked at him confused and afraid at the same time.

"If she had been her usual self she would have killed you outright. But sometimes she would take someone and play with them before she killed them. She did that to the people she hated from the bottom of her heart." Aki continued.

Aero didn't say anything. It was more like he couldn't say anything, because he had lost his ability to speak after Agi had threatened him earlier. He was too afraid of dying to answer or ask a question. Who wouldn't be under such frightening conditions? After all, the only reason he was even alive was because Kiri hated him and he was going to suffer for hurting her first.

"She's back." Aki said absentmindedly.


	4. New Life

SOME OF THESE IDEAS CAME FROM ECLIPSE'S REVIEW! THANK YOU ECLIPSE!!

Kiri set the groceries she had bought on the kitchen counter and began to cook. Aki came out of her room and wandered into the kitchen. He wanted to see what was for dinner.

"How does Miso sound?" Kiri asked him

"Sounds good."

"What's on your mind?"

"How long does he have?"

"Why are you even worried about that?"

"…"

"Depends on how he acts I guess."

"I'm surprised you didn't snap sooner." Agi said

"Wolves are very tolerant. So is Aki still in love with Ikki?"

"No."

"And have you found anyone besides Aki to love?"

"Maybe but I don't know if she likes me back."

They rattled on for the entire time. Agi took food to Aero while Kiri set the table for three people. She was expecting another friend to come over. Aki was sure to be surprised. A knock at the door gave Kiri a start. She was spooked easily these days. She went and opened the door to let Ikki in. Akito came back just in time to see him walk through the door. Aki made a surprised face then switched it to a happy one. He ran over and literally jumped into Ikki's arms. He kissed Ikki twice on the lips and ran away as Ikki realized what had just occurred. Kiri couldn't help but laugh as she watched Ikki chase Aki around the room. Ignoring the children, Kiri went to sit down and eat. Aki and Ikki soon followed in pursuit. They talked about various things that night and were planning on entering the Air Treck competitions.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Kiri waited till she was positive that Aki and Ikki were sound asleep before she slipped into the kitchen and then her room. She heard a startled cry when she entered the room and turned on the lights. Kiri turned to look at Aero. Since her bed was against the wall, he had moved into the corner. His legs spread out on the bed since he could barely move them because of the pain it would cause him. Kiri played with the knife she had taken from the kitchen. Watching as Aero's eyes followed the knife's every movement. She smiled a cold heartless smile that sent chills down Aero's spine.

"Please don't." Aero whispered as he shook his head in fear.

Kiri put her finger to her mouth as she moved closer. Aero didn't make another sound as he watched Kiri crawl slowly onto the bed in her black nightgown. It was that same shade as her hair. Her cold blue eyes starred at him as if penetrating him to the soul. She brought the knife up to the tip of his chin and said

"If you make a single sound without my permission, it will be your last."

She touched his chin with the knife just hard enough to draw blood. She began to drag the knife down slowly, leaving a shallow line of blood as the blade descended. Aero's breath became heavier and faster as the blade began slicing through his shirt. Though he didn't make a sound. Kiri lifted the blade when it reached the pants line. She continued to descend the blade and stopped it just above where the sun don't shine.

"I wonder how well you would be able to keep silent if I cut it all off." Kiri teased

Kiri moved her hand up Aero's leg until it was just above where she had shot him and gave it a little squeeze. Aero clenched his teeth and shut his eyes hard. He wouldn't make a sound. Kiri squeezed the wound harder and watched as the color on aero's face changed from the effort to keep silent. Tears began to stream down Aero's face and Kiri let him go. She rolled off the bed and headed for the door. Before she turned off the lights and left the room she said

"Don't cry so loud if you're going to do so. I have guests."

Kiri heard small sobs and caught a glimpse of Aero hugging his leg before the door was shut completely. She smiled to herself and wondered why she was being so nice. If it had been someone else then she really would have cut off the guy's reproductory system and force him to swallow it. But she was feeling generous today for no apparent reason.

Kiri and Aki left the house at noon, leaving Ikki to guard Aero. They wanted to go have fun at a restaurant or shop till they couldn't anymore. They ended up eating lunch at a small café.

I think I'll take the strawberry parfait." Kiri told the more than mouthwatering waiter.

The waiter had dark brown hair and green eyes. He barley paid attention to Kiri though. He was too busy gawking over Aki.

"I'll have the same thank you." Aki said to the over eager waiter.

The waiter left in a hurry and came back with what they ordered. There was an extra piece of paper that came with the bill too. He handed it to Aki with a smile and strode off. I took the piece of paper and almost burst out laughing. The waiters name was Frances and he wrote down his address and phone number.

"What's so funny?" Aki asked confused

"That waiter's got the hots for you, that's what!" Kiri tried to say through her laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny. He is good looking and it would be fun to get to know him."

"Oh, wait. I forgot you were gay. Of course you wouldn't mind."

After lunch, the two went shopping. They were having so much fun that Kiri wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Kiri apologized to the stranger.

"Its okay, Miss Aves."

Kiri looked up from the ground at the sound of her last name. She found herself looking at a tall man with black hair and violet eyes. He seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who he was. He held out a hand to her and shook took it.

"It's good to see you again. Though I didn't expect us to meet like this."

TO BE CONTINUED…

So what did you think? Plz review!


	5. New friend

"Who are you?" Kiri asked confused.

"You've forgotten me? What a shame. Then let me reintroduce myself, my name is Night Egarashi." The man said.

Kiri thought for a moment. The name seemed very familiar.

"The Dragon of the tower." Agito said with bitter hate in his voice.

"That's right! Now I remember! You're the guy who challenged us and then asked me out on a date!" Kiri exclaimed, after Agito jogged her memory.

"Yes but you did refuse and you also beat me in our little competition."

"Too bad… but what are you dong here?"

"I was looking for you actually. I wanted to ask you to return to Japan as there is chaos everywhere. If all of the kings don't join then there could be trouble. I'm sure Ikki has already told you."

Both Agi and Kiri shook their heads. Ikki hadn't mentioned any of it. They would have to talk to him about that after they got home.

"Let's go shopping together. Let's get to know each other first. Then we'll talk about the going back to Japan thing." Kiri said while locking elbows with him and dragging him along.

Agi gave Night a glare and followed Kiri's lead. He didn't like seeing her so close to another guy unless he wasn't a threat.

AERO…

Aero sat on the bed panting. His legs caused him a great deal of pain. He couldn't get anywhere near sleep and he had completely lost his appetite. Ikki came into the room with a bowl of soup and a large glass of water. He set it on the table and took out a peace of paper.

"You should eat and if you're gonna go to sleep, Kir told me to give you some pain killers." Ikki said while still looking at the paper.

Aero took the soup and ate. He took the pain killers and fell into welcomed darkness. He hadn't slept for over 48 hours and he was grateful that he was aloud to have painkillers to help him sleep.

He woke with a jolt as an overwhelming pain stabbed through his left leg. He opened his eyes to see Kiri unbandaging his leg. He began to hyperventilate without realizing it. Kiri didn't even bother to look at him she just continued unbandaging. After she had unmanaged both his legs she cleaned them and rebandaged them. Aero was wincing the entire time. He was afraid she was going to play one of her games again tonight.

"Don't look so scared. It's not like I'm going to kill you any time soon. I may not kill you at all." Kiri said.

Then she did something unexpected, she moved closer to him until their noses almost touched. She smiled and pecked him. His entire body went rigid. He was never expecting that. He didn't even know what was going on. Kiri was driving him mad and he couldn't do anything to stop her. He would have to play her games until she got bored of him and then he would be thrown away like a broken toy.

"Isn't this what you always wanted? What I always refused you?" Kiri teased.

Kiri put her hand around Aero's neck and lightly dug her long nails into it.

"It would be so easy to extinguish your life." Kiri brought her hand up to touch the side of his smooth face "I want to here you scream in pain and agony. The way you made me cry and beg for your forgiveness. I'm gonna make you wish I had killed you."

Kiri sent her fist down onto Aero's wound with a loud sound. Aero screamed at the top of his lungs and his hands flew to his leg but they stopped by Kiri's restraining ones. She quickly tied his hands to the bedpost beside him with one of her neck ties. Aero continued to sob and scream through clenched teeth. Kiri smiled at his agonized face. She took a pocket knife out of her pocket and played with it a bit. Aero watched the knife with watery eyes and rapidly shook his head.

"No, please! I'm sorry I really am!" Aero begged through gasps.

Kiri pulled out the blade and stabbed Aero's leg with it. He gave out another scream as Kiri twisted the blade in his leg. Aero sobbed even louder and begged Kiri to stop. Kiri gave a twist or a drag for every word he released. Kiri eventually started cutting lines in him. It didn't cause him to scream but it frightened him quite a bit.

Kiri put away the knife and lay down on top of Aero. He gave a shiver and a small whimper as her elbow hit his bullet wound. He sobbed on and on. He had good reason to too. Kiri had been playing with him for over three hours and his voice had become hoarse from all the screaming. He could barely speak louder than a whisper at the moment.

"Wasn't that fun?" Kiri asked sarcastically.

"…"

"Awww… it seems you didn't have fun like I did. Does it pain you so badly?" Kiri said in a mock baby voice.

"Please stop… it your going to kill me just do it already. Please!" Aero said through sobs.

"No chance. I'm not bored of you yet. Well see you later, I'm going to bed." With that Kiri got up and let the room.

She didn't bother to untie Aero either. She sat at the door and listened to him cry.

NEXT MORNING…

"What was all the screaming last night?" Night asked at breakfast.

"My horror films. I couldn't get to sleep." Kiri answered

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Back to Japan

"Horror films put you to sleep?" Night asked surprised.

"Yep. They're a lot of fun." Kiri stated simply.

"Now that that's all cleared up. What about the situation in Japan?" Ikki asked business like.

"I'll go back if Kiri does." Agi said.

"I'll go if you convince me why I should."

"Okay here's the deal. The storm riders are out of control. Someone's taken over and anyone who challenges or defies this person ends up dead, badly injured or arrested. Things started going haywire a year or two after you left. And now that Agi the Fang king is gone, the small thread of control broke." Night explained.

Kiri thought for a long time. She half wanted to help half didn't want to help.

"How many?" she asked.

Everyone knew what she meant. She wanted to know how many they were up against, how many kings would join them and how many members would they need. It was a difficult thing to answer but Night knew enough to tell them.

"They have nine king classed members we got seven to agree and we need all of us including five more of different types."

"I can get us a speeder." Ikki said.

"Agi is an acrobatic type. Ikki's a strength type, I'm a sneak and you're a one shot." Kiri said to Night "I'll go but I'll have to drop something off at the hospital first."

"When do we leave?" Agi asked

"Grab some tickets for tomorrow. I want to leave here as soon as possible." Kiri said while getting up and heading for her room. Ikki got up to follow and Agi lead Night into the study hall on the second floor. Ikki helped get Aero into the car and they took him to the hospital.

"You can tell them I did it but if you do, I can't guarantee that you'll live longer than a year." Kiri told Aero as they took him into the hospital and waited for a nurse to take him.

Once all of that was taken care of, Kiri and Ikki went back to pack. It wouldn't be long before Kiri got to play all of her favorite things again.

JAPAN…

Finally back in Japan, Kiri took in as much of the scenery as she could before she asked the taxi to take them to her unsold Japanese house. She didn't sell it because she was planning on coming back anyway. There was no way she would have lived in America forever.


End file.
